Requiem
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kalau memang aku hanya bisa melihatmu di dalam kegelapan-biarkan aku berada di dalam kegelapan itu untuk selamanya...


KHR © Amano Akira

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

**Requiem**

—_I want to Closed My Eyes Forever—_

02G

Romance/Angst

Warning: very OOC, AU, Shonen Ai

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

_Di tengah kegelapan itu—entah bagaimana aku bisa melihat senyumanmu_

_Aku tidak mengerti—kenapa setiap kegelapan menyelimutiku, aku bisa melihat senyumanmu yang menerangiku..._

_Tetapi—ketika mataku terbuka dan cahaya terang menyelimuti..._

_Senyuman itu menghilang..._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan kau—tampak tertidur dengan damai..._

**—Start—**

_In paradiso ti accompagnino gli Angeli_

_(May the angels take you into paradise)_

Langit tampak cerah kala itu—ketika kau menatapnya dari jendela kamarmu. Tidak ada emosi pasti yang tercermin di dalam wajahmu. Biasanya, kau akan memulai pagi dengan berjalan dan menyapa**nya **yang masih terlelap di alam tidurnya.

Dan sekarang kau mencobanya—berjalan diantara lorong ruangan itu, yang sepi dan tampak lenggang. Sedikit dari mereka yang keluar dari kamar, dan memilih untuk bersiap menjalankan acara hari ini.

Kau berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berukirkan lambang Vongola. Mengusap ukiran itu, sebelum memegang knop dan memutarnya—membuka pintu kokoh yang ada di hadapanmu itu. Mencoba menemukan sosok yang seharusnya ada di tempat itu, yang biasa menunjukkan senyumannya yang secerah dan sehangat matahari pagi.

Tetapi tidak ada—kau tidak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun juga. Hanya ada ruangan kosong, yang terasa sejuk karena angin pagi yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka—menyibakkan tirai putih yang ada di sana.

Kau terus berjalan—hingga berhenti di sebuah meja yang terbuat dari mahoni itu, dan juga kursi hitam yang ada di belakangnya. Membayangkan sang pemilik yang duduk dan menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

Tetapi tidak bisa—terlalu menyedihkan untukmu mengenang sosok itu. Kau hanya bisa menutup mata, dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu.

(Dan puisi itu terus mengalun dan terdengar di telingamu—)

—~—~—Flash Back—~—~—

"...otto...Giotto..."

Kau mencoba untuk membangunkannya—pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di hadapanmu, yang tertidur di atas meja yang dingin dan keras itu. Akhir-akhir ini—pemuda itu selalu tampak kurang sehat, dan itu membuatmu cemas.

Mendengar suaramu, membuatnya membuka mata. Mata kuningnya tampak menatap mata merahmu, dan sebuah senyuman hangat tampak menghiasi wajahnya kala itu.

"Selamat pagi—G..."

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

Kau membuka matamu—bayangan tentang ingatan sosok itu tampak ketika kegelapan menyelimutinya. Kau hanya bisa membelalakkan pupilmu.

Semua itu terasa nyata—seakan, beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih ada disini dan memberimu salam hangat seperti biasa.

"G, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semua sedang bersiap—" Lampo, yang berdiri di belakangmu tampak menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihatmu—raut wajahmu sekarang, "—G?"

...

(Kau bahkan terlalu takut untuk menjawab panggilannya—takut jika suaramu terdengar bergetar saat ini)

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

_Al tuo arrivo ti accolgano i martiri_

_(At your coming, may the martyrs receive you)_

Kau berjalan menuju ke ruang makan—melewati beberapa lorong gelap dan juga sepi. Menggunakan kemeja putih dan juga jas hitam serta dasi hitam, kau melangkah perlahan sehingga nyaris tidak terdengar suara gesekan antara sol sepatumu dengan lantai.

Kali ini kau kembali terhenti—ragu, apakah kau akan menemukan sosoknya di tempat itu atau tidak. Perlahan—lagi-lagi nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara decitan pintu, kau membukanya. Menoleh, matamu menjelajah mencari sosok pemuda itu, tetapi kau hanya melihat Ugetsu yang sedang duduk di sana dengan dua buah cangkir di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi—G-dono..."

Ia lagi-lagi tidak ada—di kursi yang sering ia duduki, yang saat ini di depannya tampak sebuah cangkir berisi minuman teh kegemarannya yang tentu saja diletakkan oleh Ugetsu—hanya ada kursi kosong tanpa ada pemiliknya.

Tatapanmu berubah nanar—lagi-lagi kau gagal menemukan sosoknya. Bahkan walau hanya bayangannya saja, kau tidak bisa membayangkannya saat itu.

—~—~—Flash Back—~—~—

Hari itu, kau baru saja kembali ke markas setelah misi yang membuatmu meninggalkan markas cukup lama. Suara derap langkah kakimu tampak terdengar jelas dan cepat. Kau bergegas kembali—mendengar kabar kesehatan Giotto semakin memburuk, membuatmu tidak bisa berfikir dua kali untuk menghentikan misimu di tengah-tengah pengerjaan.

Bukan seperti dirimu—yang biasanya mengerjakan dengan tuntas misi yang diberikan, tetapi pengecualian untuk saat ini. Kau terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Giotto, dan kau harus memastikan kalau tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Melewati ruang makan—kau mendengar suara dari dalam, yang kau kenal dengan cukup yakin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa—hanya sedikit lelah..."

Memang suaranya—tetapi, bukankah seharusnya ia beristirahat dan tidak berada di sembarang tempat?

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat Giotto-dono—saya membuatkan teh untuk anda..."

Kau segera membuka lebar pintu itu—menemukan sosoknya yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang sedikit berantakan dan jubah hitamnya yang hanya digantungkan di pundaknya.

"Terima kasih tehnya Ugetsu," Giotto tampak berbicara dengan Ugetsu sebelum menoleh dan melihat kearahmu yang tampak kacau. Terdiam sejenak, tatapannya cukup terkejut ketika melihatmu yang terengah-engah dan penampilanmu yang berantakan. Tetapi, tidak butuh waktu lama—ia terkekeh pelan melihatmu. Senyumannya mengembang ketika tahu kau ada di depannya.

"Selamat datang G—ingin minum teh bersama?"

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

"...no...G-dono—"

Kau tersadar—matamu terbuka setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tertutup. Dan lagi-lagi, bayangan itu muncul ketika kegelapan menyelimutimu kala itu. Kau tampak masih belum sadar betul—tatapanmu tampak lemah dan lelah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahmu, dan kau menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilmu—Ugetsu.

"Anda tidak apa? Wajahmu pucat," Ugetsu menatapmu dengan tatapan cemas dan kau hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat itu, Ugetsu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menuntunmu untuk duduk di kursi milikmu.

"Kau membuat minuman untuk siapa Ugetsu—" kau menoleh kearah cangkir yang ia letakkan di depan kursi kosong, tempat seharusnya ia duduk. Dan Ugetsu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, melihat kearah gelas itu juga.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya—aku hanya ingin membuatkan Giotto-dono minuman kesukaannya," Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya—sementara kau hanya bisa menatap sosok pemuda di dekatnya itu. Memakai pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan—hanya berbeda warna saja, ia memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Walaupun sebenarnya—semua ini percuma..."

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

_E ti conducano nella santa gerusalemme_

_(And lead you to the holy city of Jerusalem)_

Dengan pakaian yang resmi dan juga rapi itu (yang seperti bukan dirimu saja) kau berjalan memasuki gereja itu. Berjalan perlahan dan duduk di barisan paling depan, melihat Knuckle yang memulai acara itu. Sementara di depanmu, tampak sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam dengan ukiran lambang vongola di atasnya.

Kau hanya bisa diam—tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika menerima kenyataan kalau yang ada di dalam sana adalah sosoknya yang sudah tertidur dengan damai. Mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosimu.

Kau tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Knuckle, bahkan kau belum bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi di depan matamu sekarang. Tubuhmu bergetar, kau mencoba menutup matamu—menenangkan dirimu sendiri.

—~—~—Flash Back—~—~—

"Maaf—aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi..."

Knuckle menghampirimu malam itu setelah kesehatan Giotto menurun kembali saat itu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya—menutup matanya dan tidak menatapmu.

Kau sendiri hanya terdiam—menatapnya tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak selamat—kau sudah berjanji padanya. Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya, dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu.

"Kau bohong kan—" Knuckle tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, masih menundukkan kepalanya saja, "oi, Giotto—dia baik-baik saja kan?"

...

"Maafkan aku G—"

Menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang ada di sampingmu, kau hanya bisa terdiam—memegang knop pintu yang ada di sana, memutarnya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ruangan yang berwarna putih itu tampak sepi—sosok itu terlihat berbaring, menutup matanya dan tampak tenang.

Kau melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin—berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan ataupun mengusiknya. Duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya—kau hanya bisa memandanginya, dan tanganmu bergerak untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"G?"

"Hm—aku membangunkanmu?" Melepaskan tanganmu yang mengelus kepalanya, kau mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum—dan ia membalas senyumanmu itu. Tangannya bergerak dan menahan tanganmu yang akan menjauh darinya, "Giotto?"

"Tetaplah seperti tadi—" kau mengangguk, mengelus pelan kepalanya, turun dan mengusap pipinya yang pucat dengan lembut, "—tanganmu hangat..."

"Tentu saja, cuaca juga cukup hangat—"

"G—jangan pergi sampai aku tertidur..."

"Hei, tidak perlu tidur sekarang tidak apa kan—" kau berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap sadar. Kau terlalu takut jika ia sampai tidak terbangun lagi dari tidurnya, "—aku akan menemanimu..."

"Aku lelah—" ia tersenyum kearahmu. Kau bisa melihat kelelahan yang tersirat di wajahnya, membuat haitmu sakit dan menginginkan semua itu berakhir. Tetapi—dilain sisi kau tidak ingin ia meninggalkanmu sendirian, tidak secepat ini.

...

Kau menundukkan kepalamu—tanganmu memegang tangannya yang mulai dingin. Meremasnya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan bersama denganmu—dimanapun dan sampai kapanpun, bahkan jika kau berada di dalam kegelapan sedikitpun..."

Kau terdiam—mengangkat kepalamu dan menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum lemah. Kau hanya bisa membalas senyumannya walaupun saat ini kau tidak ingin tersenyum sama sekali.

"Ah—aku membawakanmu sesuatu," kau mengambil sesuatu dari kantungmu. Setangkai bunga dandelion berwarna putih, dan memberikan bunga itu padanya—mengecup dahinya perlahan, "hari ini serpihannya berterbangan semua—benar katamu, mirip sekali dengan salju..."

...

"Karena kau tidak sempat untuk melihatnya, aku membawakanmu salah satu yang belum terbang," angin kencang tampak memasuki tempat kalian berada—meniup semua serpihan dandelion dari bunga yang ada di tangan G. Serpihan itu berterbangan di atas kalian, dan kalian menatap serpihan itu yang perlahan keluar dari jendela—terbawa oleh angin.

"Kau tahu arti dari bunga dandelion?"

Ia menatapmu—dan kau mendekatkan wajahmu, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Singkat—dan kau menahan wajahmu agar tetap berada di hadapannya.

"Kesetiaan—dan harapan yang terkabul. Kalau kau memang menginginkan untuk tetap bersamaku—maka itu akan terjadi..."

...

"Biarkan seperti ini—" kau menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung ketika ia berkata seperti itu, "—biarkan aku melihatmu sampai aku tertidur..."

Kau tersenyum—mengecup singkat dahinya.

"Dan aku akan pastikan, kalau orang yang kau lihat pertama kali ketika kau terbangun adalah aku..."

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, Ugetsu, dan juga Spade—yang datang ke Jepang hanya untuk mengikuti upacara pemakaman itu tampak berkumpul setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi sosok pemimpin kalian.

"G-dono—kau tidak apa?"

Ugetsu bertanya—kau tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Kau hanya berjalan ke depan altar gereja, mendekati peti yang ada disana sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga lili. Semakin mendekat, sosok itu semakin jelas terlihat. Sosoknya yang terbaring disana—menutup matanya seolah hanya tertidur di tengah tumpukan bunga yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu—walaupun kegelapan itu lenyap, aku bisa melihatmu di hadapanku," kau tersenyum—mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tanganmu.

Dingin—

"Aku ada di depanmu—bukankah sudah kukatakan, kalau orang pertama yang kau lihat ketika membuka mata adalah aku?" Kau masih tersenyum—tetapi suaramu tampak bergetar. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali—matanya tidak terbuka, "Giotto—aku ada disini, bangunlah..."

Tetap tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuhnya—

Kau hanya bisa diam—menggenggam erat tangannya, dan membiarkan air mata itu turun membasahi wajahmu dan menetes di atas tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuhmu terjatuh—terduduk di depan peti mati itu.

(Dan untuk pertama kalinya—kau terisak, menangis tanpa suara. Ketika kau sadar—ia tidak akan mungkin kembali padamu.)

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

_Ti accolga Il coro degli angeli_

_(May a choir of angels greet you)_

Meninggalkan gereja itu—tempat kau untuk terakhir kalinya melihat sosoknya, kau terus berjalan disepanjang jalanan menuju keluar. Angin pagi masih berhembus, membelai lembut rambut merahmu. Kau hanya bisa melihat di sekitarmu. Beberapa orang tampak mulai berpergian—berjalan menjauh dari bangunan gereja itu.

Tetapi kau hanya diam—

Angin semakin kencang terasa, kau tampak menyipitkan mata ketika angin menerpa kelopak matamu. Dan ketika kau melebarkan matamu lagi—angin kembali membelai lembut wajahmu, membawa serpihan bunga berwarna putih yang mengelilingimu.

Seperti salju—

Kau terdiam melihat pemandangan di depanmu. Taman bunga di halaman gereja itu ditumbuhi oleh bunga dandelion putih yang menerbangkan sebagian serpihannya ke angkasa. Tempat yang sama seperti tempat favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini herbivore, pemakaman Giotto belum selesai—"

Kau menoleh ke belakangmu, menemukan sosok Alaude yang memakai pakaian yang hampir sama denganmu. Sangat jarang melihat Alaude mau mengikuti acara yang diikuti banyak orang seperti saat ini. Dan kau bisa melihat—di tangannya tampak beberapa batang bunga lili putih yang diikat menjadi sebuah buket.

"Semua sudah membawa buket bunga untuknya—kau sebaiknya bergegas..."

Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya—malah berjalan menuju ke tengah taman bunga itu, membaringkan dirimu di sana, menatap langit dan juga serpihan dandelion yang terbang bersama angin—

—sebelum akhirnya kau menutup matamu lagi, menenggelamkan dirimu didalam kegelapan.

(Dan anginpun bertiup kencang—menggoyangkan lonceng gereja itu.)

—~—~—Flash Back—~—~—

"Giotto!"

Kau berlari dari jalanan setapak yang ada di dekat kebun bunga itu dan menghampiri sosok itu yang berada di tengah kebun. Tampak beberapa kelopak bunga berterbangan karena angin yang dihasilkan karena gerakan tubuhmu yang berlari. Dan ketika kau berhenti tepat di depannya—nafasmu tampak memburu dan tubuhmu berkeringat.

Sementara dia—hanya bisa diam dan menatapmu dari bawah karena ia dalam posisi tidur di antara bunga itu. Ia tampak bingung dengan keadaanmu, sedangkan kau—menarik nafas dalam di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini—semuanya cemas padamu, tubuhmu masih lemah!"

Refleks membentaknya, kau tampak sangat marah dan kesal karena ia yang seharusnya beristirahat di kamarnya malah berada di luar dalam cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti saat ini. Ia tampak menutup telinga karena suaramu yang cukup keras. Melihatmu dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka dan tangannya yang masih menutup telinga, ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa pelan—bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

"G, kemari—" ia menarikmu hingga kau terjatuh dan berada di posisi yang sama dengan Giotto—berbaring disekitar bunga dandelion putih itu. Setelah kau berada di posisi seperti itu, ia membaringkan dirinya di sampingmu dan menatap kearah langit.

"Giotto?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu—aku hanya ingin disini bersama denganmu," ia tidak menatap kearahmu dan hanya melihat langit yang terbentang di depan kalian. Tetapi, tangannya bergerak—menggenggam erat tanganmu yang ada di samping tangannya.

Wajahmu seketika memerah—kau menoleh dan melihatnya yang tampak tersenyum sedih. Mengangkat tangannya yang bebas ke atas seakan menggapai langit yang tinggi itu. Dan ketika serpihan dandelion berwarna putih itu melewatinya, ia menangkapnya dan melihat serpihan itu yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Mereka tampak seperti salju—"

...

"Kalau hanya ingin melihat salju—kenapa kau tidak menunggu saja hingga musim dingin tiba Giotto," kau hanya menghela nafas pendek melihatnya yang tampak senang bermain dengan bunga-bunga itu.

"Apakah aku bisa G—" matamu tertuju terus padanya ketika kau mendengar perkataannya, "—apakah aku bisa melihat salju tahun ini?"

...

Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya—semenjak mereka pergi ke Jepang, kesehatan Giotto menurun. Tubuhnya melemah, dan—ia memang tidak akan bertahan hidup lama.

"Jangan berkata seakan kau sudah putus asa—kau pasti akan sembuh," kau tampak cemas melihatnya yang mulai putus asa dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Tetapi bagaimanapun, kau tidak ingin ia meninggalkanmu secepat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semuanya—" menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, senyuman di bibirnyapun tampak lenyap, "aku ingin lebih lama bersama mereka—"

"Kami masih bersama denganmu Giotto! Kau tidak akan kemanapun, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami..." Kau bergerak, bangkit dan menaruh tanganmu di sekitar tubuhnya—memposisikan dirimu di atasnya. Menatap mata kuningnya hingga kalian bertemu pandang. Kau menatapnya dengan serius, "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."

Kau membuat jarak antara wajah kalian berkurang—hingga akhirnya bibirmu dan bibirnya bersentuhan. Tidak lama—dan kau kembali menatap matanya dengan lekat.

"Aku menyukaimu Giotto—jangan tinggalkan aku..."

...

"Ya—" senyumannya tampak terlukis walau tipis, ia tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum—meskipun air mata tampak keluar dari sudut matanya, tetapi senyuman itu tidak pudar dari wajahnya, "—aku mengerti, terima kasih G..."

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

Kau membuka matamu—hanya untuk menemukan butiran serpihan dandelion yang masih ada di atasmu. Lagi-lagi bayangannya menghilang ketika kau membuka mata.

Kau mengerti—sejak awal kau memang sudah mengerti kalau ia sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingmu. Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu kau masih bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya, merasakan bibirnya yang hangat, dan juga senyumannya yang indah—pada akhirnya semua itu hanyalah bayanganmu saja.

Kau menutup matamu dengan kedua tanganmu. Kau hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum—kau hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Kau hanya ingin melihat sosoknya meskipun hanya dalam bayanganmu saja.

"Giotto—"

(Pada akhirnya—waktu tidak akan bisa berputar mundur. Dan kematian, tidak akan mungkin bisa dihindari.)

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

_E con Lazzaro, povero in terra,_

_(And with Lazarus, once poor,)_

Alaude masih berada di dekatmu, menatap sosokmu dari jauh. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke pemakaman. Berjalan dan bertemu dengan Ugetsu yang tampak terburu-buru.

"Jangan berisik—kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"A—ah, Alaude-dono—apakah anda melihat G-dono?"

Alaude menatap kearah Ugetsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku harus segera menemukannya—terjadi penyerangan di tengah pemakaman Giotto-dono ketika dia tidak ada," tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ugetsu, Alaude mencoba untuk melihat sosokmu yang masih ada di tengah taman itu—duduk terdiam dan masih menatap langit. Ugetsu yang menyadari tatapan Alaude mengikuti arah pandangannya—menemukan sosokmu yang ada disana.

...

"Biarkan dia disana—ia tidak akan bisa bertarung saat ini..."

"Aku mengerti—" mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki dan akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disana.

BANG!

Satu suara tembakan membuat mereka berbalik. Menatap kearahmu untuk menemukan sosokmu yang perlahan kembali terbaring di tanah—dengan sebuah luka tepat di dadamu.

"G-dono!"

—~—~—Same Time—~—~—

Kau bangkit dari tempatmu berbaring, masih mendongak, menatap kearah langit yang terbentang itu. Saat ini hanya sosoknya yang ada di fikiranmu.

Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan kenyataan jika ia sudah tidak akan kembali?

Kau hanya bisa bertemu dengannya ketika kegelapan menyelimutimu.

Sementara kau sedang terdiam dan tidak melihat sekitar—seseorang berdiri dari kejauhan, membidikmu tepat di bagian dadamu. Kau tidak sadar—atau, kau menyadarinya? Kau yang sempat mengalihkan pandanganmu dari langit hanya bisa tersenyum tipis—melihat kearah langit.

"Apakah dengan begini, aku bisa melihatmu lagi—Giotto...?"

BANG!

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

Langit tampak mendung keesokan harinya—tampak seakan ikut menangis atas kepergianmu sang Storm Guardian Vongola tepat ketika satu hari setelah hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari pemakaman sang Don Vongola. Sementara sosoknya sendiripun juga baru dimakamkan hari ini bersama denganmu—dikarenakan saat ini kondisi dinyatakan tidak aman untuk melanjutkan upacara.

Seluruh guardian tampak hadir—berdiri di depan kedua peti yang baru saja selesai diturunkan ke tanah. Sedikit demi sedikit peti itu tertutupi oleh tanah—hingga pada akhirnya hanya dua buah batu nisan berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan keberadaan kalian di bawah sana.

Alaude dan Ugetsu—yang terakhir kali melihat sosokmu, hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka hanya bisa mengingat detik-detik terakhir jantungmu berdetak, hingga pada akhirnya berhenti untuk selamanya.

—~—~—Flash Back—~—~—

"G-dono!"

Ugetsu dan Alaude berlari menghampirimu, mencoba untuk melihat dirimu yang masih dalam keadaan sadar. Kau tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas karena rasa sakit yang mulai menguasai tubuhmu. Tanganmu memegang dan meremas kemeja putihmu yang sudah dikotori oleh warna merah darah, dan nafasmu tampak berat.

"Tch—aku akan memanggil bantuan," Ugetsu yang melihat kearahmu mencoba untuk bangkit. Tetapi, entah tanpa kau sadari—tanganmu memegang ujung kimononya. Menghentikanmu, melakukan hal yang percuma seperti itu. Terbatuk—darah keluar dari mulutmu sebelum kau bisa berbicara sepatah katapun kepada mereka berdua.

"G-dono!"

"...ja..." suaramu tampak seakan tertahan. Bahkan saat ini kau tidak punya tenaga yang tersisa untuk membuka matamu lebih lebar, ataupun mengeraskan suaramu agar mereka bisa mendengarmu, "biarkan seperti ini—Ugetsu..."

...

"Biarkan—aku menutup mataku...untuk selamanya..." Senyuman simpul terlukis di wajah pucatmu, dan matamu semakin berat untuk terbuka, "agar aku—bisa melihatnya kembali..."

...

Tangan itu jatuh begitu saja di samping tubuhmu yang sudah tidak bergerak—mata itu tertutup, dan detak jantungmu sudah berhenti.

Pada akhirnya kau menemukan apa yang kau cari—kegelapan yang abadi. Tetapi tidak apa, karena dengan ini kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

_'Benarkan—Giotto?'_

—~—~—Line Break—~—~—

"Ini yang terbaik untuknya?"

Ugetsu menatap kearah batu nisan milikmu yang berada di samping Giotto, sebelum menatap kearah Alaude yang ada di sebelahnya. Alaude hanya menutup matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sebelum berbalik akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Semenjak Giotto meninggal—aku sudah menduga ia tidak akan bisa bertahan untuk hidup..."

Dan sosok itu berlalu begitu saja—meninggalkan Ugetsu yang juga akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi, sekali dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat kearah batu nisanmu dan tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anata wa eien no nokori o motte iru kanō-sei ga arimasu(*)—G-dono..."

_"Tu possa godere Il riposo eterno nel cielo..."_

_(May you have eternal rest)_

—~—~—O w a r i—~—~—

_Jika memang aku hanya bisa melihatmu di dalam kegelapan..._

_._

_._

_._

_Maka biarkan aku berada di kegelapan itu—untuk selamanya..._

—~—~—T H E E N D—~—~—

Ga ada yang bisa dibilangin deh ;~; pas nulis ini saya lagi galau mendadak. Dan pas nulis adegan di kamar Giotto malah buntu ide jadi gaje gitu ;~;

Y-yah, bagi Mun!Gio dan Mun!Cozaltz minta maaf ya Gnya nyolong Gio dulu dan ga ada Cozaltz =D;; ntar me buatin deh yang GioCozaltz ^^'

Silahkan kripik yang pedes + sarannya~

(*)Itu bahasa Jepangnya lirik terakhir Requiem yang dicetak miring _"Tu possa godere Il riposo eterno nel cielo..."_


End file.
